leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nami/Development
Nami Sneak Peek By Ryan 'Morello' Scott Nami Sneak Peek Hey folks, As I've been hinting at for a little while now, the next champion is our new support character. While we'll get to the details on her in the next few days, I wanted to pull back the curtain on what 'support champion' means when we set out to create one. First up, let's discuss the differences between support characters, and the lane assignment of support - they overlap a lot, but they're not the same: * Support characters are defined by being assisters and enablers for their allies - this is the core 'support psychology' we want to achieve. Good examples of these characters are , , or . * Support as a lane role is any character that can thrive on less gold, and has a strong lane presence - either offensively or defensively. Characters from the previous definition often fit here, but other characters go here a lot. For example: is a tank, but plays the support role in a team. is a little of both because he's a great linebacker. So, with that out of the way: when we talk about a support character (like - the new one!) we mean the first definition. , while able to play the support role, is not a support champion by these definitions - she's more like a mage with an off-spec. So, why should you care about Nami? Let me tell you! * She brings a combination of defensive utility (including a way to !) and offensive 'set-up'. * She's the water caster that you've anticipated for a long time - with a support leaning. * She's a regal mermaid - an archetype I think we can agree is a needed addition to the League lineup. * features a skillshot-style paradigm, something supports have only really had with ; we wanted to expand a bit. * While this is the concept art and the final has changed (as all concepts do through development) she's drawn by the ridiculously talented Gem Lim. We've learned a lot of lessons from our supports, and think Nami shows how we can make a character who satisfies the core support psychology, and is healthy for the game. And with our commitment to developing a variety of champions, you'll be seeing more supports coming next year - so this is far from the last example of that. Look for more exact details, including skills and more art, in the upcoming days - and you will be able to check out Nami on the Public Beta Realm soon, too. Nami, the Tidecaller Revealed By NeeksNaman Nami, the Tidecaller Revealed The newest support champion to join the League is , the Tidecaller. A water caster who channels the primal energies of the ocean, Nami harnesses and commands the raw power of . ;Abilities I= ;Surging Tides Allied champions affected by Nami's abilities have their movement speeds increased for a short duration. |-|Q= ;Aqua Prison Nami sends a bubble of water into the air to a targeted location that deals and enemies hit by the bubble. |-|W= ;Ebb and Flow Unleashes a surge of water that can target an enemy or allied champion. The water can bounce from champion to champion and deals and heals allied champions. |-|E= ;Tidecaller's Blessing Nami buffs an allied champion, adding and a to their attacks. |-|R= ;Tidal Wave Nami summons a massive Tidal Wave from her position. The wave deals and all enemy units it passes through. Enemies closest to the initial spawn point are for a shorter duration than those farther away, but all are for a significant length of time and Tidal Wave has a large range. As a support with powerful crowd control abilities, Nami's kit gives her the potential to impact every phase of your games. In lane, Nami excels at applying constant pressure to the enemy. The buffs provided by allow her lane partner to come out ahead in exchanges, and the long-distance stun from can keep low health enemies from engaging safely. Moreover, because to damage nearby enemies, Nami's core support abilities work best when her partner is on the attack. In the mid game, when teamfights become more frequent, the utility of increases. The more champions the wave can bounce to, the more efficient it becomes. You can use and to disrupt opponents' positioning with stuns and slows, and take advantage of her combined with to help chase down a fleeing enemy champion. With her potent combination of crowd control and buffs, Nami continues to have a substantial presence in teamfights once the transition is made to the late game. Even though she's not on the front lines dishing out damage, Nami becomes a fantastic initiator through the range of her . The enormous distance covered by the rushing can easily force a teamfight, or allow her team to disengage while their opponents are slowed under the weight of the tide. Balancing her offensive capabilities and defensive utility will be crucial to success with Nami. Learn to , and you may find your team swimming to victory. Oceans to Rivers By Jigu Dos oceanos aos rios : Translated by '''Fowky' Our world is full of legends and fantastical stories... but how would you feel if something you'd only known as myth revealed itself right in front of you? This is just one of many stories where it happened exactly like that. ''Within the forest, under moonlight... ...guided by the river's song... I couldn't believe what I saw. Still, it's too early to tell what this story's main character went through... Nami Iara By Fabulista Nami Iara : Translated by '''Moobeat' and Carolina12669'' ;Gather around, listeners: the Keeper of Legends enters the scene Far away from the dark ocean depths, there is a tribe of amphibious beings that inhabit rivers and lakes. Harmonious with nature, this mysterious, recluse civilization has as its supreme law and eternal mission to defend the natural life. A tragic episode of this noble folk has changed its history's course. Have a seat and hear the legend I am about to tell you. ;Come forward, listeners: It's time for the Guardian of the Legends to step in Far from the dark depths of the ocean, there is a tribe of amphibians that inhabit rivers and lakes. In harmony with the forces of nature, this misterious and reclusive civilization has in the defense of natural life it's supreme law and eternal mission. A tragic episode of this noble people has changed the courses of it's history. Sit down, and learn the legend that I'm about to tell you. ;Young, beautiful, promising: loved by many, despised by others Of brown skin, black long hair and merciful eyes, a young witchdoctor had a promising future ahead of her. She was one with the wild, a fact that would raise all sort of small talk, such as the power of seamlessly communicating with animals. Upon hearing those, she would unfold a humble and sweet smile. Her unique beauty and grace attracted the respect and marvel of her peers - as well as there were others who felt envy and resentment. ;Young, Beautiful, Promising: Loved by many, envied by others With brown skin, black hair, and merciful eyes, a young healer had a promising future ahead. Her sintony with the wild raised all sorts of rumors, just like her power to communicate with animals as they were equals. By hearing them, she let out a sweet and humble laugh. Her unusual beauty and grace lured to her the respect and admiration of her peers - as well as envy and resentment of others. ;The call of duty: a mirror-shaped mystery Once, a message from an unknown entity was left by her home. Without a doubt a call to action: a certain lake by the border of a big city was about to have its aquatic life put in danger by the pour of polluting substances. "Find the circular mirror by the riverbed and bring it to the surface if you wish to know who I am," read the letter. In order to avoid raising distrust, the young woman left afterdark a cloudy night to investigate such calamity. Little did she know what awaited her... ;A Call of Duty: A mirror-shaped mystery Once, an unknown message was left at her home, an obvious call of duty: a lake by the borders of a great city was about to have it's marine life at risk by the dumping of polluting material. "Find the circular mirror in the lake's bed and bring it to the surface, and you shall find out who I am", the letter said. To prevent any suspicious, the young girl left stealthily in a cloudy night to investigate this outrage. Little did she know what was awaiting her. ;A victim of her own gullibility: a life cut short By reaching the lake, as crystalline as never before — a circumstance contrary to the written description in the mysterious message — she found the circular mirror on its bottom. Upon reaching back the surface, the ambush revealed itself: a party of evildoers, lurking in the shadows, attacked her with arrows and spears, taking away her life. Confused and hopeless, a terrifying revelation flashed upon her last vision of her earthly life: the offending arrows had her own tribe's engraving on them. ;Victim of her own credulity: A shortened life Arriving to the lake, it was crystalline as never before - which didn't match the atrocity described by the misterious message, raising suspicious - and the young girl found the circular mirror at the bottom of the lake. As she was returning, the ambush was revealed: a group of evildoers in the shadows attacked her with arrows and spears, taking her life. Confused and desperate, she had in the last glance of her earthly life a terrifying revelation: the arrows brought markings of her own tribe. ;Nature's compassion: her story does not end here While her lifeless body sank to the depths of the lake, the clouds above her started to clear up, unmasking a full moon bright enough to cast light all over the place. As if nature felt pity of the injustice that young woman had suffered, a cluster of flesh-eating fishes - considered by everyone as a threat - rose to the surface. With a circle of fishes around her and a beam of moonlight, something unexpected and magical happened. Her legend wouldn't end there. ;The Compassion of Nature: Her story doesn't end this way As her lifeless body fell to the depth of the lake, the clouds opened slowly , revealing the full moon in the sky, that lit the entire region. As if the nature felt compassion for the unrighteousness suffered by the young girl, a shoal of carnivorous fish - and considered dangerous by everyone - raised her to the surface. With a circle of fish around her and a flambeau of moonlight, something magical and unexpected had just happened. The girl's saga would not end there. ;From rivers and lakes, reborn under the moonlight: her name is Nami Iara Soon after a white flash, she was reborn - a bit different though. The mirror she found was now attached to a rod, in which she saw herself reflected under the moonlight. Although she featured the war marks of her tribe, her skin was now pale; her locks of hair, erstwhile as black as night, were now as green as the top of a tree. Graced by the kind of the nature she swore to protect and burdened with her sorrowing past, Nami Iara returned to life as a guardian of the natural world - and as a power much bigger than what she had ever dreamed of." ;From rivers and lakes, reborn under the moonlight: Her name is Nami Iara After a large white gleam, she reborned - but something was... different. The mirror she found was attached to a scepter, in which she saw herself reflected under the moonlight. Although she witnessed the war paintings of her tribe, her skin had become whitish; Her locks, once dark as night had become green like the treetops. Awarded by the favor of nature that she swore to defend and carrying the sad burden of her past, Nami Iara returned as a guardian of the natural world - and like a force greater than she could ever dream of. Media Music= ;Related Music LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Spirit river Nami| League of Legends Music Tidecaller| |-|Gallery= Nami Concept.jpg|Nami Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Nami concept.jpg|Nami Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Nami portrait.jpg|Nami Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Nami mermaid sculpt.jpg|Nami Model (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Nami sharks.jpg|Nami Shark Model Nami Koi render.png|Koi Nami Model Nami koi.jpg|Koi Nami Fish Model Nami River Spirit concept.jpg|River Spirit Nami Concept (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) River Spirit Nami Teaser.jpg|River Spirit Nami Promo Category:Champion development Category:Nami